


Warm Sheets and Inked Skin

by Eye_Candy



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Candy/pseuds/Eye_Candy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoya has to go to work but Woohyun is reluctant to let him leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Sheets and Inked Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted on AFF on March 28, 2016 for Hoya's B-Day. It's really short and fluffly, very different from the angst volumes I usually write.

_Woohyun’s POV_

I was like in a bubble. I felt comfortable, warm and secure, a heavenly feeling. Softness of the sheets around me, warmth of the body curled against my back and secure thanks to an arm wrapped possessively around my waist. Everything felt perfect. Even if my body was tired to the core as a reminder of our previous activities, the pain was not enough to disturb my peaceful sleep. But someone did.

I stirred in my sleep as I felt an arm moving and a hand briefly stroking my tight before removing itself from me. The body detached itself from me, and I heard the faint sound of rustling sheets. I let out a whine, disturbed by the sudden burst of my perfect bubble. Waking up slowly, I rolled to the other side of the bed, my hand fumbling blindly as I kept my eyes closed.

As soon as I felt a warm skin under my fingertips, I rubbed my palm against it, trying to gain its owner’s attention. I heard another rustling sheets noise, sign that the person turned around. Was he trying to get off the bed ? I frowned, not pleased with that conclusion, until a low chuckle drove my disturbing thoughts away. I felt him leaning toward me, then a finger rubbing between my eyebrows to erase my frown. I guessed he was close since I could feel his breath on my face. I eventually opened my eyes, immediately meeting his own, sparkling as usual, enveloping me in a loving gaze.

“Morning.” he whispered with his husky morning voice, which I find incredibly sexy.

“Morning.” I replied in the same hushed tone, tugging on his arm to have him lean closer to kiss since I am too lazy to straighten myself.

He understood me in a blink of an eye and complied graciously, his eyes twinkling with satisfaction. Our lips met in a deep, tender kiss. We enjoyed the feel and taste of each other, taking our sweet time. It was nothing like the urgent, heated ones we exchanged hours earlier, but it felt as good and right. Maybe even better.

“Come back to bed.” I whimpered as I tilted my head, tugging his shirt in an attempt to pull him closer.

I felt his hand resting on my cheek as he gently broke our kiss, leaving a last, chaste one of my lips.

“You should go back to sleep.” He told me. “It’s still early and you don’t have any schedule today. You should take advantage of it.”

“You know I can’t sleep without you.” I pouted, starting to straighten myself up to show my discontent. “Let’s relax some more.” I said, clinging on his neck. “You owe me that after the night you gave me.” I added with a smirk.

He blushed, cheeks tinted pink as he cleared his throat, looking away due to embarrassment. Hard to believe that this manly, passionate lover –who is a beast in bed, let me tell you– can turn into a shy guy at the mention of sex out of context. It’s in moments like this I realise he is, after all, my dongsaeng.

“You have your share of responsibility, for last night.” He said, still flushed.

“I know.” I said, my index tracing arabesques upon his collarbone as my head rested on his shoulder. “And I’ll do it all over again, if you stay.” I whispered in his ear before nipping on his earlobe. I know it’s a huge turn on for him, to have me act like a little kitten.

“That’s extremely tempting, but I have a shoot this morning for my new movie. I can’t afford to be late.”

Crap ! I forgot about it ! Of course, I shouldn’t have. Despite our already busy schedule due to Infinite comeback, Hoya accepted a role in a soon-to-be-released movie. That’s why we barely have time for one another recently. I’m not complaining. I know how much he enjoys acting and I wish the best for him, but I admit that sometimes, the idea of kidnapping then sequestrate him on a deserted island sounds less criminal than appealing.

“Howonie…” I used my cute little voice, a bit muffled by the fact my face is hidden in the crook of his neck. “Just hold me… Just a little bit longer…”

I know from his facial expression that he’ll give in. After sighing deeply, he laid on his side next to me, a hand on my hip.

“You should go back sleep.” He coaxed me.

“Hum hum…” I hummed positively, wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling in his chest.

We stayed a moment like this, and the warmth I felt in his embrace made my heart swell in happiness. I was about to dream again, enveloped in the thought of Howon’s perfection, when I felt him detaching himself from me.

“Howon…” I whined, displeased by the idea of him leaving me. “Please…” I pouted, looking up to look at him.

“Hyun, I really have to go.” The slightly younger man answered.

“I don’t want you to.” I retorted, hugging his arm against my chest.

“I know you don’t, but I must. I have filming today.” Howon said softly, stroking my hair in a tender gesture.

“I hate letting you go.” I whined before reluctantly letting go of his arm, allowing him to get off the bed.

“And I hate leaving you.” He answered, leaning down to peck my lips softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I said back, hugging his pillow as a weak substitute.

He beamed that bright, child-like smile of his before leaving the bedroom to get ready for work.

 

_A few months later_

Sunggyu, as our leader, keep advantage of the fact that our main dancer was out to promote his newly released movie Hiya to gather the members and organize something for his birthday. Well, I say organize, but the damn thing is tomorrow so it’s more like a last-minute thing. It’s Sunggyu hyung we’re talking about.

 “So, what do we do for Howon’s birthday ?”

Immediately, everyone’s gaze fell on me. I shifted on my seat, ill-at-ease.

“Why are you all looking at me ?” I asked.

“Aren’t you his boyfriend ?” Myungsoo deadpanned.

“It doesn’t mean I have to organize everything !” I protested. “And… to be honest… I already prepared something, but it’s only for the two of us.”

“Please keep it PG hyung.” Sungyeol pointed out with a smirk, making me unable to resist and slap this dumbass head, making him yelp in pain.

“Ok, so I’ll give everyone a task then.” Sunggyu said. “Dongwoo, you get the cake. Sungjong and Myungsoo, you’ll go grocery shopping with manager hyung and get the snacks, drinks. Don’t buy _only_ alcohol.” he specified with a knowing gaze. “Woohyun and Sungyeol, you guys will decorate the dorm.”

“What about you hyung ?” the maknae asked.

“Well, I will be supervising.”

We all protested together against the despotic power of our leader, in vain as always.

 

The day after, the whole group had a party at Sunggyu, Dongwoo and Hoya’s dorm. We hid ourselves in the dark and when Hoya had flicked the lights open, we all jumped out of our hideout screaming surprise and singing happy birthday. After cutting the cake and the guys gave him presents, everyone scattered around. The maknae line got back to our dorm, so I was the only one still here. Snuggled on the couch, I was wondering how I could give Howon his present when I felt someone crashing on the couch next to me and a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

“Where is my present ?” I heard him whisper in my ear, triggering shudders on my skin.

I turned my head to look at him. His sharp gaze was enveloping me, focused on me. It’s the kind of thing I loved with him. When he looks at me, it’s only at me.

“Come.” I stood up and extended my hand to him. “Let’s go to your room.”

“Wow, I like my present already.” he smirked, taking my hand to follow me.

After Howon closed the door, he leaned on it, looking at me expectantly. I could feel my cheeks blushing, too embarrassed to something else than pulling at my sleeves, not daring to match his gaze.

“So, what’s that present you’ve been so secretive about ?”

"Remember when you got tattooed for our goodbye concert ?" I asked, and saw him nod. "Well, it gave me an idea."

I noticed his frown so I felt the need to clarify.

"I know I can't get a real tattoo, fans will notice so instead... I did this." I took off my shirt and raised my arm. On the inner side of my biceps was a serie of roman numbers, the black ink flashy on my pale skin.

Howon grabbed me by the waist and made me sit on his lap, facing him, as he inspected the tattoo.

"It's not real right ?" he asked, tracing the outlines of the numbers.

I shook my head, confirming his suspicion.

"It's a jagua ink tattoo. The tattooist said it should last ten to fifteen days before fading."

He nodded, still looking at the novelty on my body.

"What does it mean ?" he asked, finally looking at me.

I blushed deeply, knowing how awfully cheesy my answer would be.

"It's your birthdate in roman letters." I managed to say.

Immediately, his eyes became more serious and I could barely hold his gaze as he looked at me.

"Why ?" he eventually asked.

His voice wasn't mad or anything. He only seemed to be really thoughtful about it.

"Because it's the day the person I love the most came into this world. It's special to me." I ended in a whisper.

Here he was again, giving me unreadable eyes. I shifted on his lap, getting self-conscious. Maybe he hated it. Maybe he thought it stupid and childish. At the moment I decided to run away from embarrassment, I heard his voice cutting my chain of gloomy thoughts.

"You never fail to amaze me, you know that ?" he said with a smile.

I looked at him with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"But then again, that's why I love you."

I couldn't process what he just said, his lips immediately on mine. After the first seconds of shock, a blissful feeling rushing through my veins. I kissed him back eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt the grip of his hands on my waist getting stronger as our kiss intensified, and I almost ripped his shirt in the process of getting him out of his clothes. When everything was discarded on the floor, leaving us skin against each other, skin to skin, eye to eye, he kissed softly my inked skin, murmuring his love against it. It struck me almost violently then, how lucky I was to be with someone I loved so much, who was returning that love unconditionally.

The way he held me in his arms as we became one, the concern in his eyes as he moved inside me, shallow trusts becoming fiercer as I asked for more, his willingness to give me what I needed with no questions asked, without judgement. But most of all, the whispers of love darkness holds secret, making me feel his love straight to my heart. All those reasons come back to me each time and make me remember that I am madly, desperately, and probably forever be in love with him.

 


End file.
